


A Night To Remember

by The_Captain



Series: The Cons of Being Dovahkiin [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Daedra, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I mean this does fit in the over arching plot of the series but it stands alone as just good smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Captain/pseuds/The_Captain
Summary: After a long night stealing goats and buying wedding rings, Sanguine takes his Champion back to the Misty Grove, intent on making the night one to remember.In The Will of Daedra, Sanguine mentioned that he banged the Dragonborn. You all asked for it - so here it is.Story can be read as a stand alone.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry

Mera laughed freely as Sam pulled her along the Skyrim landscape. She stumbled, tripping over her own two feet as they finally came to a stop when he gripped both of her shoulders and guided her back to a tree. Between gasps for air, she let out breathy giggles as he moved his hands from her shoulder to her cheeks, cupping her face between his hands and pulling her into a kiss.

Her laughter continued, muffled by his lips and she placed her hands on his chest, grabbing fistfulls of his robes to keep him as close to her as possible. When Sam finally broke the kiss Mera was left panting. She tilted her head all the way back, resting it against the tree behind her as Sam chuckled.

“You are just a never ending good time, aren't you?” His hands slid from her face down, over her sides until they came to rest on her hips. He gripped them tightly, and pulled them flush against his own. In her heavy armor, it was hard to feel all that close to him, but that didn't mean she wasn't thrilled with the contact anyway.

Mera had never been particularly attracted to mages. She didn't understand magic, or the draw to study it, but she did respect it as a craft as much as she respected the ability to wield a sword. There was something about Sam that drew her in, though. Something intoxicating about his eyes and his smile. It took next to nothing to get her to agree to the contest with him, and even less to have her tagging along on this never ending adventure they'd been on.

“Could say the same about you,” Mera slurred, chasing after his lips to capture them with another sloppy kiss.

“Oh a _flatterer_ , as if I didn’t like you already,” Sam purred, his breath ghosting over her. He smelt like mead.

“Oh, you _like_ me do you?” Her hands pulled at his robes, tangling her fingers in his ties and straps and he wrapped one of his arms behind her, around her waist and pulled her close.

“Oh you have no idea.” Mera hummed as Sam nosed his way into her neck, biting at the skin just beneath her ear. The hand that didn’t rest on her hip trailed over the front of her steel, lower, over her covered naval. She couldn’t feel it, not on her skin, but the implication had her flushing. His tongue flicked out, licking a hot train over her skin “I think…” he nipped at her earlobe, “we should go somewhere more private…. And I know _just_ the place.”

He pulled back, looking at with with mischief in his smile as his eyes flashed red, for just a moment, before he met her in another crushing kiss.

This time, as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth he pulled her, leading her in stumbling steps forward as she blindly followed. A rush of heat hit her, wrapping around her completely and she felt the very air leave her lungs as she pulled back to gasp desperately, head spinning from the lack of oxygen.  Sam’s strong arms supported her, keeping her from falling back as she blinked the haze from her eyes and looked around.

They were someplace completely new. The sky, while still dark with the night, held a swirling shade of lovely purple that she could see through a mist that shrouded them. Sam released her as she took a step backwards, turning slowly to take in the space around her.

A torchbug floated by her face, blinking in the mist and lighting up the area alongside the beautiful floating lanterns and a delighted smile brightened on her face. “Where…?”

“Welcome,” his hands returned to her hips, pulling her back to him and she looked up at him only to stumble back a step in shock, “to the Misty Grove.”

Mera fought a daedra once before. A group of rogue mages had taken up residence in a cave, and Skjor had sent her along with Athis to take them out. It wasn’t supposed to be difficult, and it wouldn’t have been, if not for the master conjurer who lead the group. He’d conjured a daedra to fight for him, and it took both her and Athis, as well as some well timed shouting, to bring it down. She counted herself as fortunate that it had been her only encounter.

Until now.

Where Sam, the handsome Breton mage, once stood, there was now a daedra in his place. But this…. The armored warrior she’d encountered in the cave had nothing on him. Sam(?) stood tall, towering over her by more than a head, and he looked down at her with a tantalizing smirk, amusement reaching his red eyes. The same scarlet color decorated his face in jagged lines, standing out against the deep ebony of his skin. From the long hair that fell gracefully from his head protruded two sets of horns. She stumbled backwards another step as her eyes traveled from the pointed, sharp features to his face to his chest, which was exposed in the low cut opening of his robe that hung on him, threatening to fall apart at any moment. He was slimmer than the daedra she’d seen, but still toned. His body was a weapon, and by the way he stood, poised and ready to strike, he knew exactly how to use it.

There was something very serpentine in the way he moved, leaning over and invading her space as she tried to step away. Anxiously her hand went to her hip, reaching for her sword only to find it missing. She looked down at herself with wide eyes, and rather than finding her heavy steel armor, she was dressed in simple party clothes, the fabric of which were soft to the touch. In her panic she looked back up at him and took another step back, only to lose her footing.

She would have fallen if not for his speed in catching her and pulling her flush against him.

“Let me go!” Mera demanded, bringing a fist up to punch at his chest.

He released her in an instant, allowing her to step away.

“Easy there, my sweet. I mean you no harm. Relax,” he said, and with a twist of his hands, a tankard appeared. “Have a drink!”

“Who… who are you?” She managed to keep the fear out of her voice as he smirked.

“Not a Breton named Sam, that's for sure. Did you like him? I picked that form just for you,” He winked at her as he manifested a bottle in his other hand, pouring himself a drink before making the wine disappear.

“You…!” Mera steamed, eyes wide at how casual he was being. Here she was, scared and confused and he was sipping from his wine like it was completely normal.

“Okay, I can see that you're mad. You're confused, upset. It's understandable. You’ve never met anything like me, if I’m right, which I know I am. Let me start by properly introducing myself.” ‘Sam’ took a drink from the tankard and with a flourish of his free hand, started to speak again. “I am Sanguine! Daedric Prince of debauchery and indulgences. Welcome to my Myriad Realms.” With a pause, he looked down at her to gage her reaction.

Shamelessly, her mouth hung agape as she stared openly. A Daedric Prince. As in the most powerful type of daedra with influence rivaling that of the divines. Known for creating chaos and using mortals to entertain themselves until they got bored and moved on.

“What do you want with me?” Suspicion crept into her voice as her muscles tensed. Gods, why did she let herself drink so much? She should have known better. Fate wasn’t kind enough to her to let her be careless for one night, and now she would pay the price.

At her question Sanguine laughed, the sound of it almost musical. “Oh, sweet mortal, you can breathe. Daedra’s honor when I swear it is not my intention to hurt you.”

“Then what..?”

“I’ve had my eye on you for some time, Dragonborn. It’s not everyday a, oh what is it they call you, ‘doom driven’ mortal touched by the Aedra graces the earth,” Sanguine rolled his eyes, shifting his weight from one leg to the other before he fixed a predatory grin on her once again. “You can’t blame a Prince for being curious. And once I saw how terribly overworked you were, darling Mera, I knew you needed a little help from Uncle Sanguine.”

He approached her quickly, and before she could react his arm was around her shoulder, keeping her close, and his tankard was offered to her. “All that stress isn’t good for your health. If anyone could use a break, its you. Come, now, have another drink,” He leaned over, invading her space and speaking with his lips beside her ear. “We were having so much fun before, weren’t we? I promise you, it’s safe.”

Mera turned her head to look at him, finding him far too close. Her eyes blurred as she tried to focus on his, and she blinked slowly. In her chest her heart fluttered, beating rapidly against her ribs as he leaned even closer in, impossibly close, until she could feel his breath against her cheeks. In the back of her mind, her rationality screamed. She needed to pull back, to run away and to tell this… this _god_ no, once and for all and hopefully he would leave her alone.

But she didn’t want to.

In fact, pulling away was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. Sanguine’s presence was overwhelming and it made her head spin as she got a nose full of his scent. Something about it was deep, otherworldly and intoxicating, drawing her into him as she found herself turning her body to face him fully. The arm around her shoulder moved up, cupping the back of her head as the hand holding the tankard lifted up, and pressed the rim of the cup to her parted lips.

Mera took a sip.

“Good girl.” Sanguine purred, eyes fixed on her with intensity

With the hand laced through her hair, gently tipping her head back, there was little she could do but drink as the fiery liquid slipped down her throat with ease until Sanguine decided she’d had enough. He brought the tankard up to his own lips and downed it, finishing what was left in a fluid motion before tossing it carelessly to the side.

The hand came back to her, gently cupping her cheek as his thumb smoothed over her bottom lip. His nails were sharp, narrowed into fine points that traced lightly over her skin as she shuddered. She was in awe of how gentle he could be with something so deadly. Sanguine looked down at her, the amused smirk still playing at his lips as he adjusted his hand to more firmly grip her chin.

And then he kissed her.

Even with as many times as she’d kissed Sam that evening, Mera wouldn’t call herself an experienced kisser. Since Helgen, she could count the amount of people she’d kissed on one hand and it was nothing to brag about. Still, she thought she could say with great confidence that nothing on all of Nirn could compare to kissing Sanguine. He tasted like wine. Like wine and mead, and brandy and ale and fire. She wanted to drink him in as his tongue traced over her bottom lip. Mera opened herself to him as he slipped inside, tasting her, drinking her in the same way she did him.

She stepped backwards as he guided her, using his body to gently push her while keeping their lips firmly locked together. It was difficult, with how much alcohol was in her system to move without falling, but Sanguine seemed confident in his ability to keep her up. She didn’t break their kiss until she felt her legs bump against a surface, and she pulled back to let out a quiet gasp.

Sanguine wasted no time. The second his lips were off of hers, he moved them down, along her jaw and to her neck as his hands went to the surface on either side of her. Turning her head slightly, she noticed they were at a table, at the head of which rested a seat that looked more like a throne than a chair. Mera couldn’t let her eyes wander for long, and her attention was instantly brought back to Sanguine with a snap as his teeth sunk into her flesh.

“Ah!” She cried, hands going to his shoulders and gripping his tightly as he released her, pressing a kiss to the mark before trailing his hot tongue over it. Her skin burned wherever he touched her, but she craved the fire.

Sanguine chuckled lowly in her ear, his lips going to nip at her earlobe. He worried it with his teeth as her legs shook beneath her before he let go of it for long enough to speak. “It’s been a long time since I’ve played with a mortal…” his hands found her hips, and with strength that his body didn’t appear to possess, he lifted her until her ass was on the table. Now that she was closer to eye level with him, he pulled back from her neck to look at her, still leaning far too close for casual conversation. “ _Do_ let me know if I’m being too rough for you…” his hips pressed between her thighs and he pushed them forward, grinding into her in a way that had her head spinning. His smirk was absolutely wicked. “...But I think you can take it.”

His hands slid up her hips, pushing up the hem of her shirt and bringing heat with them. She shuddered as he took the opportunity to bury his face in her neck biting down on the other side until she arched her hips towards him. “In fact…” Sanguine dug his nails into her skin, dragging them down her sides with just enough pressure to raise red lines as he laughed at the way she whined. “I think you’ll like the pain.”

Mera visibly shuddered at the comment. Would she like the pain? It was hard to say. She was hardly experienced in this, but she had a feeling she would like _anything_ Sanguine did, no matter if it hurt her. Hands sliding back up against her skin, the Lord pulled up her shirt, exposing more of her torso with each inch of his crawling fingers. She shivered as more of her was exposed, but if anything it made her crave the unnatural warmth of his skin even more. Every touch of her skin left fire in its wake, and Sanguine seemed to love touching her. In an instant, her shirt was up, off and over her head and Sanguine leaned back to admire his handiwork before using one hand to remove her smalls with practiced ease.  She opened her mouth to speak only to silence herself with a gasp as her pants came off without ceremony, leaving her completely bare before the Lord.

Sanguine looked at her like he was appraising a prize. A hot blush crawled its way into her cheeks from her neck, and she tried to close her legs, pulling herself in in an attempt at modesty. He only laughed at that, the sound light as one slim hand came to rest on her chin, forcing her to look up and into his eyes.

“You don’t need to hide yourself from me, Champion.” He purred the words, squeezing her jaw gently as his other hand came to rest on her bare thigh, sliding up in an attempt to coax her legs open.  She was too distracted by his words to resist it. Champion? “In fact, you _can’t_ hide from me. Not when it comes to this. I see… _everything_.” Her legs opened enough for Sanguine to squeeze between them once again as he continued. The Prince had to lean over to stay eye level with her, and he whispered to her with a new huskiness to his voice. “I can see all of your desires… your temptations, and your want to indulge in them.”

In a smooth movement Sanguine rolled his hips against hers, and she felt the hardness of his length press harshly against her wetness in that moment, even through his robe. Mera whimpered, arms going up and gripping onto his shoulders as he chuckled. With her face still firmly in his grasp, he placed another kiss on her lips, this one much more gentle than the one before. He grinded forward again and she keened against into his mouth. Pulling back, she breathed heavily as he kept their faces close. “You can’t hide it,” he repeated, licking at his own lips. “So why not indulge in it? Or, you can leave. I won’t stop you. I’ll send you right back home to Mundus with that staff I promised you, and our paths won’t cross again.”

An out. This was her opportunity. Her chance to leave. Mera didn’t know if she could trust him; he gave her no reason to. But he also didn’t give her a reason to suspect he’d hurt her. If she wanted to, she could tell him no, and he’d use whatever magic used to get her here to send her home, and she could forget all about this crazy night.

But was that what she wanted?

Every breath had her taking more of Sanguine in, inhaling him into her body in a way that made her head spin. She _wanted_ this, any idiot could see that. Everything about him had her wanting more and now, now she was curious, and she didn’t think she could handle letting this go.

Wordlessly, she slid her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks. He kept that amused look fixated on her as she pulled him in, locking their lips for a long moment before swallowing thickly and finally speaking. “I don’t…” she licked her lips, “I don’t think I’m ready to head back just yet.”

His grin was positively wicked. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Large hands found their way to her hips again as he ground himself against her once more. It felt strange, being completely naked while he was still clothed, but she expected that would change soon as his lips returned to her neck.

This time, they didn’t stay there. He continued to kiss his way down, nipping at her skin until his mouth was pressed on top of her left breast. One hand came up, sliding on top of the right while his mouth continued until his tongue languidly lapped over her nipple.

Heat pooled in her stomach and her legs wrapped reflexively around his waist, keeping him close as he hummed against her skin. The teeth were back, and he bit down on the sensitive flesh just enough to have her crying out before he moved his attention to the other. Her hands came up, one lacing through his silk hair and the other gripping onto one of his horns as he drifted lower, lower until he was on his knees between her legs.

The kiss he placed below her navel felt nice, but it was nothing compared to the absolute rush she felt at the sight of him on his knees. The idea of a Daedric Prince, one of the most powerful creatures in all of creation, kneeling before sent her head spinning as she tightened her grip in his hair. Powerful. Untouchable. Mera moaned lowly before he even moved to touch her, eyes fluttering closed. She missed the devilish glint in his eyes when she did.

“That’s what you crave, isn’t it? Oh, sweet mortal, I can feel it rise in you.” Sanguine’s hands gripped at her knees, palms slowly sliding up her thighs until he could push them even farther apart. “The want for power. You lust after it, and you don’t even realize it yet. You really _are_ a dragon….” He placed his lips on her inner thigh, tantalizingly close to her center, and dragged his teeth over the softer skin there.

His hands moved and with a surprising gentleness, they parted her lips, holding her curls apart and exposing her wetness to him. She whined audibly, hips curving towards him as he took his time and licked his lips. “I wonder if you shout like one?”

There was no warning before she felt his tongue between her folds, and in response Mera let out a low, shuddering moan. With her hand still laced tightly in his hair, she tried to grind towards his face, only to have the Lord move to grab tightly onto her hips and hold her still.

“F-fuck,” she hissed under her breath, squeezing her eyes together tightly.

Sanguine didn’t seem to care much for how he was affecting her. He slid his tongue against her once again, tracing it over her opening in one slow swipe before turning his attention to her clit. He flicked it with his surprisingly agile tongue and he hummed at her whimper when he did. The vibration of it had electricity shooting straight through her and she let out a much louder moan as he sucked the nub between his lips. He alternated between sucking, sliding his tongue across her sex and then moving his attention back to her clit lazily, without any apparent need to move things any faster, or notice of her growing desperation.  

Mera tried to use her hold on his head to push him forward, tried to fight against the vice like grip on her hips to grind into his face, but Sanguine didn’t budge. He was stronger than her, much stronger, and it showed as he seemed completely unfazed by her attempts.

His right hand squeezed her hip hard, with a bruising strength as he growled out a warning. She read him loud and clear: don’t move. She’d certainly try not to. The hand moved down, back to her thigh and she looked down at him, breathing heavily as he looked right back up at her with his glowing eyes. Mera found herself unable to look away, completely and utterly held there by his gaze. Slowly, deliberately, Sanguine got off his knees, back onto his feet, keeping their eyes locked the entire time. At his full height, she had to crane her head back to keep eye contact. The hand on her thigh smoothed over the skin, pressing up between her legs as he leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss.

And then he slid a finger inside of her.

It was overwhelming - tasting herself on his lips as the thin, long digit slipped easily inside of her - and she released a muffled moan into his mouth. The second her lips parted his tongue went back to exploring, pressing into her mouth as he slowly worked his hand against her. Dimly, she thought about his nails, how sharp they were, and she wondered if he’d scratch her, but the idea was wiped from her mind as his thumb came to make slow circles on her clit.

Mera broke their kiss with a harsh gasp, pressing her forehead against his. She could feel Sanguine’s breath ghost over her face as he chuckled at her response and slipped another finger inside. One of her arms wrapped its way around his shoulder, the other staying firmly in his hair as something to grip onto as he curled his fingers inside of her, slowly fucking her with his hand. She’d never been touched like this - at least, not that she could remember - and he was quickly driving her to a place where she could no longer think, no longer speak, and he seemed to be lazily enjoying every second of it. The muscles in her thigh quivered as he picked up his movements and she moaned. Mera was going to fall apart.

“Oh, you’re close aren’t you,” the Prince purred his words, pulling his head back from hers so he could look down at her. “Look at me, Mera.”

With effort, she managed to lift her head. He crooked his fingers inside of her.

“Tell me, are you close?”

She nodded.

“I want to hear you say it, my sweet. Tell Sanguine, let me hear that voice.”

“Y-yes,” she managed to stutter out and he hummed out his approval.

“Do you want to come?” The next thrust of his hand was particularly rough.

Mera threw back her head. “Yes!”

“Say it.”

“Yes! Yes, I want to come. Please, Sanguine, please…” Her voice came out as a sob and he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

“Mmm. Good girl.” His hand picked up pace, fingers curling and twisting as his thumb rubbed mercilessly at her clit. “Come.”

Her vision went white. Her orgasm crashed over her like a wave, setting every single one of her nerves alight. She felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out. Her toes curled, her legs shook, and she let out a shouting cry of pleasure.

Dazed, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, hiding from the world as she came down from her high. Mera breathed heavily, and one Sanguine’s hands smoothed over her sides, gently dragging his nails over her skin in a way that left her shuddering in her aftershocks while the other pet through her hair.  

“My, my you are _loud_.” His deep laugh sent a shiver down her spine. “I don’t quite know what I was expecting but you absolutely impressed. Now, where were we…”

In the briefest of moments, his hand went from its soothing petting to gripping tightly, pulling her head back in a quick movement so she was forced out of his neck. Mera cried out in shock, eyes going wide as he looked down at her with a sly smirk. “Stay with me, sweet Champion. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Sanguine’s lips were back on her neck, his hot tongue trailing over the collum of her throat and she let her eyes fall closed, moaning lowly. She was still shaken, overwhelmed by her orgasm but she wanted _more_ , and Sanguine was more than happy to give it to her. It was only a moment before she felt his length bare and hard against her inner thigh and she inhaled sharply. She hadn’t even noticed that he’d taken off his robe...

“Is that what you want?” Sanguine spoke against her neck, voice so low it shook her inside. “Do you want me to fill you, mortal? Do you want to be wrapped around my cock?”

The Lord shifted his hips, causing his length to slide up, between her lips and against her clit through her wetness. Her hands scrambled on his back, nails digging into his skin. His hand twisted in her hair, wrapping it around his fist to keep her held still while the other once again raised welts with his nails. Once his hand was resting on the small of her back, he slid her closer to him, keeping their bodies pressed flushed together. His teeth sunk into her neck again, harder than before and she cried out, arching her hips towards him in a way that had him sliding against her sex.

“Do you want me to ruin you, Mera?” His words were hot against her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you until I absolutely wreck that pretty voice of yours?”

“Yes…” She answered without thinking, the words leaving her like a breath.

“Give me permission.” Sanguine growled. “I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me I can take you. That you’re mine.”

“Please, yes!” Mera squirmed as he grinded against her again. “I want you!”

“Yes what? Who am I, sweet mortal? Say it.” The hand on her back moved to wrap around his cock.

It only took her another moment to figure out what he wanted to hear. “Yes! Yes my Lord. Lord Sanguine…”

“I love to hear you say my name,” he purred his words, licking his tongue across her jaw. Then his lips were on hers in a rough, invasive kiss, and he pushed inside.

Without a frame of reference, it was hard to compare the sensation to anything, but Mera was sure that there was nothing else on all of Nirn quite like it. Sanguine filled her completely, every inch of him setting her every nerve alight. It was hard not to be hyper aware of how _big_ he was as his hips kept moving, pushing slowly forward without stopping as he went deeper, deeper inside until it felt like her entire being was filled with _Sanguine_.  There was a moment, when he hilted inside of her, where Mera couldn’t breath, and her hands scrambled uselessly on his back while her whole body seemed to stretch to accommodate him.

And then Sanguine rolled his hips.

The Prince exhaled stiffly, his body tense and under his breath he cursed in a guttural language she couldn’t understand. She whimpered, eyes closing tightly as he shifted inside of her, sending sparks of white into her vision. The hand in her hair loosened its grip, and for a moment, it was gentle, smoothing through her locks in a way she thought might have been intended to be comforting.

“ _Breathe_.” He instructed, and Mera released the air she didn’t realize she’d been holding holding. “Good girl…”

Sanguine slowly pulled his hips back, and she could feel each and every inch of him as it left her body. When only the tip was left inside he paused before rocking his hips forward in a single smooth movement, shaking the table and drawing a low moan from Mera’s lips.

“Fuck,” she groaned, nails digging into his shoulders.

He kept pace, each draw back of his hips slow and precise, causing his cock to rub inside of her heat in a way that made her want to shout, while each push forward was quick and had her crying out for the Lord as he fucked her. There was something so beautifully _wrong_ about it, about giving her body so completely to a Prince of Oblivion and she wanted to revel in that sin for every moment of the rest of her life.

She wanted to give herself to him, completely, and in every sense of the word.

“Sanguine, fuck…” she whined as he rocked his hips forward with bruising strength. The Daedra didn’t respond, instead he moved her, suddenly and without warning, by placing a hand firmly on her shoulder and pushing her until her back connected with the solid wood of the table. His arms hooked under her legs, bringing them up and to his shoulders, bending her in a way that was painful as the new angle allowed him better access to her body.

One large palm came to rest in the center of her stomach, holding her flat while each thrust rocked her forward on the table. The other moved down to her sex, thumb coming to rub at her clit in time with his rough thrusts. Mera gasped out her pleasure with each stroke inside of her, and her breasts shook each time his hips connected with hers. His hand slid up, grasping at her breast and squeezing, pinching at the nipple until her back arched off the table.

“Fuck, fuck!” she cried out. “Fuck, Sanguine, gods I’m close.”

Sanguine didn’t seem to listen or to care as his hips picked up pace. The hand on her chest moved up, further, and for a moment she thought he was going to choke her before his thumb found her lips. Without waiting for instruction, she parted them and let him slip inside, letting her tongue slide over the digit. Heat filled her cheeks as it muffled her sounds.

Pulling it from her mouth, he smoothed it over her bottom lip, red, glowing eyes fixed on her face as hers fluttered closed. His thrusting was becoming painful, each rocking movement crashing their hips together and driving him deeper inside of her. The hand at her sex continued its quick circles on her clit and for a moment, everything came to a stop.

And then she felt herself burn.

 _Yol_. The word filled her mind as flamed licked at her lips. It ignited her from the inside out, staring in the pit of her stomach and building to a rising inferno as she came with a cry of fire.

Sanguine fucked her straight through it, hand rubbing on her until she was raw and sensitive, but still his hips kept going. It was only another moment before he stilled, and with a growl he spilt his heat inside of her.

Mera laid still, arms splayed on the table as she breathed heavily, slowly coming down from the all encompassing sense of bliss that washed over her. In a soft, smoothing movement, Sanguine slid his hands over her torso, bringing a much needed warmth to her spent body as she hummed out the remains of her pleasure. After a beat, she felt him slide out of her, uncaring of the mess he left behind as his arms moved, scooping under her until she was completely gathered in them and lifted up and off the table.

He held her draped in his arms, letting her curl her head into his chest as he carried her to the other end of the table where he sat in the throne. With her settled in his lap, Sanguine leaned his head back with a slow exhale, and Mera tucked her face into his neck.

“Oh, my sweet Champion,” Sanguine started after a long moment of silence passed between them. “What I wouldn’t do to keep you…”

Keep her? That sounded nice. Her tired mind could picture it, her living safely in the Misty Grove, no dragons or warriors, only pleasure and wine.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You don’t need to deny it. I can feel you desires, remember?” Absently, one of his hands went to stroke through her hair, like you would a pet. “We’d have so much fun. And what would Daddy Akatosh think. Oh what I wouldn’t give to see his face,” Sanguine laughed, but then he sighed, “But you have a job to do. A prophecy to fulfill. It’d be very wrong of me to keep you all to myself. Not that I’ve been known to be particularly selfless… Ah, well, let’s not waste time speaking on that, now.”

She wanted to complain, to press him for answers.  What did he mean by prophecy? What did he know? She opened her mouth, leaning back from her hiding place against his skin to pry, only to have the metal of a tankard pressed to her lips.

“Drink, my sweet. The night is still young, after all. And we have so much to do. Our fun has only just begun.” Without thinking, she swallowed it all, letting it wash over her throat and burn her on the way down. “After all, you’re getting _married_ tomorrow, and we can’t have you missing that?”

“Married?” she slurred, vision swimming and Sanguine laughed, stroking his fingers through her hair.

“Why, don’t you remember? Mera, it was only a few hours ago…”

She tried to remember, tried to focus on what he was saying. Yes, married. There was… a wedding. And she had the ring? But… but who was she marrying? Lazily she shook her head as if it would help clear the fog, but it only seemed to get thicker.

“Tsk. Fading on me, are you? Ah, well. You’ll be back soon enough. You still do need to get my staff…”

His words melded together in her mind, and she groaned. She tried to blink, but her eyes were just so heavy. So, so heavy. Maybe, she should rest. Yes… she should rest, and then, in the morning, she could ask Sanguine about the staff, and the marriage, and the prophecy. But that could all wait until tomorrow. She was sure she would remember it all, then.

**Author's Note:**

> And Mera didn't remember a damn thing. 
> 
> Did I deliver or did I deliver. 
> 
> I got really wrapped up in writing this. I probably rewrote it 5 times before I ended with this. I hope you all liked it!!! 
> 
> Please comment or leave a kudos. You'll make me happy if you do. And, for updates or questions, find me at my blog paar-pahlok on tumblr!


End file.
